


playing on the phone

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: disclaimer:if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	playing on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it

“what you doing, sweetheart? you busy?” - draco asked, putting his feet on the table. 

“oh...just got out of the shower” - harry put the phone on speakerphone and threw it on the bed. 

“going somewhere?” 

“no, just will wear clean clothes, why?” - guy began to dress. 

“missed you and just decided to talk to you... if you don’t mind, of course” 

“I don’t mind, obviously” - he pulled on his shirt. 

harry plopped down on the bed and picked up a glass of water from the bedside table.

“I missed you too, you free soon?” - boy took a sip and put it back in its place. 

“yes, um...” - man lowered his voice. - “I have a surprise for you, baby”

he moaned at his “name” and because of how low his voice was. 

“don’t do that” - younger one whispered 

“don’t do “what”, boy?” 

“you know...your voice...you made it sound so low” - harry blushed. 

“um...I didn’t do anything” - draco teased. 

“you did ah-“ - boy sighed. 

“oh...my voice turned you on?” - man asked, but he didn’t hear the answer. harry just nodded and closed his eyes. - “baby, I don’t hear the answer”

“yes, d-da...ah- daddy” - harry moaned especially loud. 

little one heard a soft groan and realized what he said. - “no, I didn’t mean...uh- you got me wrong” 

“fuck” - older one sighed - “call me that again, sweetheart” - draco was shocked and pleasured when he heard this “name”. 

“d-d... ah-, daddy, please” - harry whined. 

“please, what? talk to me” - ah, such a tease. 

“want you...all of you...your dick, please” - please drowned in a groan. 

“are you in our bedroom?” 

“y-yeah, why?” - boy said quietly. 

“watch yourself in the mirror” - draco ordered. 

“oh, g-god, I imagine your hands on my body” - he said. - “and your...you are fully in me” 

“god, baby, want you so bad now”

younger one reached for the nightstand and took dildo and lube out. 

“want you too, da- god!” - harry put the lubed toy a few inches inside his arse. 

“playing with yourself, huh? without my permission ?” - draco said teasingly. 

“please, ah-, ohgoddaddy, more” - boy moaned.

“imagine I’m fucking you hard” 

“yes, yes!” - he started moving it up down, looking for climax. 

“I’m teasing you and don’t give you cum” - teased again. 

“no! ah- let me!” - harry moaned loudly when he found his prostate with dildo’s head. 

“only with my permission” - man said. 

“please! please...” - draco’s boy sounded so desperately, but man still wanted to tease him. 

“not yet, baby boy, want you screaming and begging to let you come” - harry moaned in frustration. 

“but I want it, please, please...” - boy started literary crying.

“not yet, you can keep it, sweety” - man pronounced. 

“no, no, can not! please, I want, so bad...cum! cum!” - harry half-screamed. 

“okay, baby, you can” - draco said finally and heard a loud cry, what made it clear what his boy had done. 

“daddy!” - little one cried when he cum. his body arched and the drops of sperm landed on his stomach.

“now, wait for me to come, you deserve a punishment for being naughty” - draco said in a deliberately stern voice. 

“yes, daddy” - boy breathed, beeps sounded. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for your feedback


End file.
